Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake chamber in a saddle-riding type vehicle, in which an intake air having been pressurized by a supercharger is accumulated.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto in a saddle-riding type vehicle equipped with a supercharger, a surge tank or air intake chamber is disposed on an upstream side of a throttle body so that air pressurized by the supercharger can be introduced into the surge tank prior to a distributed supply of such pressurized air from the surge tank into a cylinder through the throttle body. A discharge port of the supercharger and an inlet port of the surge tank are fluidly connected with a tubular connecting pipe. In this respect, see the patent document 1 listed below.